


Lrya Black and Harry Potter: The Philosopher's Stone

by Sprousey2440



Series: Lyra Black and Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Good Slytherins, Major Original Character(s), The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, sirius black daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprousey2440/pseuds/Sprousey2440
Summary: Lyra Black, the daughter of the mass murder Sirius Black, was there the night Voldemort attacked the Potters. Harry and Lyra both lost thir parents that night. Lyra was sent to live with her father cousin Andromeda Tonks but being as she is the heir to the house of Black. Walburga required Lyra to take lessons with the Malfoy's. Lyra just wants to make friends and have a normal year but as she finds out that this year is anything but normal. There is a three-headed dog and there is a  person trying to kill her and Harry Potter. Oh, also there the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts to.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Lyra Black and Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130447
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lrya Black and Harry Potter: The Philosopher's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is my first fan fiction, so any correction would be helpful.  
> Enjoy the first chapter  
> Sprousey 2440  
> Also, I don't own any of the characters or story they all belong to J.K Rowling  
> I only own Lyra

Prologue  
September 17th, 1979  
“Push!” Sirius Black said to his girlfriend Marlene. One last push and a little girl cry pierced the air in the delivery room. The head healer gave the baby to her mother. The little girl had a handful of raven-colored hair on her head.  
“What her name going to be?” one healer asked.  
“Lyra Lily Black,” Marlene answered back, and she gives Lyra to Sirius. As Sirius held Lyra in his arms, she opens her big blue eyes and smiled at him. He knew in that second that he would do anything in his power to protect his little star.  
  
On the 31st of October 1981, Lily Potter was tired. Taking care of Harry was hard enough, but now with Harry and Lyra, it was almost impossible. Lyra Black was as headstrong and stubborn as her parents Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Lily finally got Harry to go to sleep as she walked down the stairs to see her husband, James, sitting on the living room couch. Lily sat down next to her husband as a loud whale pierced the quiet house. She walked up back up the stairs and picked up the small two-year-old.  
“Ma” the raven-haired girl was crying. Lyra was having a hard time, and she kept having nightmares shouting for her mom and her dad. Lily was trying to calm the young girl before she woke up Harry. Marlene, Lyra’s mother, died in July when death eaters attacked her and her family. Sirius thought it would be safer for Lyra if she went into hiding with them than being with him. Lyra was holding her in her arms and rocking back and forth. The little girl had stopped crying and was almost back asleep.  
From downstairs, she heard James Shouted “Take Harry and Lyra and go! He is here!” She put down Lyra next to Harry in the crib and barricaded the door with the other furniture around the room. Lily went back to the crib where Harry and Lyra were sitting up and looking up at her with their green and blue eyes. She kissed both of them on their foreheads, covered by their dark hair.  
“You both are so loved” She whispered to the two babies.  
There was a loud bang as the door blew up, making Lily jump and turn to face the man who entered the nursery.  
“Step aside, you foolish mugblood” The man with the dark cloak screamed as he pointed his wand.  
“No, you can’t hurt the kids!” Lily screamed back at him.  
“Avada Kedavra” The man screamed as a green light shout out at the red-haired woman. The woman collapsed on the floor of the nursery, her lifeless emerald green eyes staring up at the ceiling and her red hair spread out like a fan on the floor.  
Voldemort stepped over her and pointed his wand at the two infants staring back at him and pointed at them both and screamed, “Avada Kedavra!”  
The green light engulfed the room again, and when the light disappeared, Voldemort was no wear to be seen. The two children in the crib huddled together were crying, and on their forehead were near-identical lightning bolt scars.


End file.
